<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Love is Lying Fast Asleep by mtwalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084154">My Love is Lying Fast Asleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker'>mtwalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jalice Week 2020, Soulmates Share Dreams, soulmate!AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice sees a boy in her dreams. It can't mean more than that, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jalice Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Love is Lying Fast Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There is a boy I see in my dreams.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been there for as long as I can remember. He has these long, blonde curls, like something out of a storybook. His eyes are a deep, bright green. If he’s an imaginary friend, I’ve done a good job coming up with him.</p><p> </p><p>We didn’t talk at first. Both a little wary of each other, I think. But my curiosity eventually got the better of me.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello! I’m Alice!” I bounded across the black dream-space that we always found ourselves in. He looked startled. Maybe he didn’t know I could speak. Perhaps he couldn’t speak himself. “What’s your name? What’s your favorite color? Mine’s gold!” My seven-year-old self didn’t give him time to respond, cheering as a bright flash of gold rippled around us. “Whoa! Did you see that?!” I clapped my hands, shouting more colors and watching them ripple around us.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking back on it, he never interrupted me. Never told me to be quiet so he could answer the questions I threw at him. He just watched me and smiled, taking in all the colors around us. And for a child who’d been shushed at every opportunity, it was a thrilling freedom.</p><p> </p><p>There is a boy I see in my dreams.</p><p> </p><p>He told me his name was Jasper, and that he lived in Texas. He insisted that he was most definitely real. This last fact surprised me. How could he be real if he was in my dream? At sixteen, I decided it was up to me to find out.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem was, it was much harder to ask people about the boy in your dreams without them just laughing it off. He was just a dream, silly. No point looking into it. A waste of time.</p><p> </p><p>But I was nothing if not determined. I spent hours scouring the internet, digging through books in the library, even asking around at school. But it wasn’t until I dropped my messy scrawlings in front of the librarian that I got an actual answer.</p><p> </p><p>“What is all this, Miss Brandon? Research for a paper?” The blonde librarian glanced at a couple pages, handing them back to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes. Of course, Mrs. King. Thank you.” I tucked them back into my notebook, shifting my bag on my shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing a paper on soulmates? A very interesting topic. I’m impressed!” My hand slipped, the pages almost spilling back out onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Soulmates? You’ve heard of this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” The librarian smiled, adjusting her glasses. “They’re nothing more than a myth now, but there are old accounts of couples’ souls being tied together. It’s even said that they could visit each other’s dreams.” She waved her hand. “Of course, it’s probably just a nice story. One that’s been exaggerated for romance novels and soap operas.”</p><p> </p><p>My heart was pounding. Soulmates? Was that a thing? Was this the answer I’d been searching for? “Thank you, Mrs. King!” I turned and ran out of the library, not waiting for her response. I was thrilled. I had answers! Finally! After months of searching! I was sure the grin would never leave my face.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a boy I see in my dreams.</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t want him to see me tonight, though. Not like this. I hadn’t told him about my research. It had slipped my mind. When I returned from the library, I was greeted by the tear-soaked face of my sister, Cynthia. Our mother had passed earlier that day.</p><p> </p><p>A numbness overtook me, like a blanket shielding me from the emotions that threatened to take hold. I comforted Cynthia, getting her into bed with the promise that we would move past this together. But what I wanted more than anything was to see Jasper. Just being with him would bring about a feeling of safety that I would no longer find in my home. So I curled up in bed, waiting desperately for sleep to overtake me.</p><p> </p><p>As I awoke in our dream world, the emotions I had been holding back slammed into my chest, knocking me to my knees. The sob that wracked through my body was an animalistic thing, pulling at my heart and tearing my throat. There was no holding it back. The grief had taken me over to the point where all I could do was try to hold myself together.</p><p> </p><p>Strong, gentle arms wrapped around me. A hand rubbed circles into my back. Jasper. He had found me.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I-” I couldn’t form words around the tears. I wanted to look up at him. Thank him. Tell him everything. But I was shaking too hard. Could barely move.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh…” He whispered, pulling me closer against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>There’s a boy I see in my dreams.</p><p> </p><p>But I don’t think he’s real.</p><p> </p><p>Dad has me seeing a therapist. He found my notes on soulmates. It was foolish of me to hold on to them. I should’ve burned them. We don’t tolerate “make believe nonsense” in this house. So I sat once a week and told a therapist all about the boy in my dreams. And the more I explained it, the more I tried to make him understand, the less real it sounded. Why would I have a soulmate and not anyone else? Why was I special?</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>So why would he be real? Why would I be lucky enough for him to be real? It was sad, really. That I had spent so much time, <em>wasted</em> so much time, thinking about someone who wasn’t real. I should be thankful that they’re turning my life around.</p><p> </p><p>There is a boy I see in my dreams.</p><p> </p><p>He’s right over there. Walking down the sidewalk. I must be crazier than I thought, seeing him while I’m awake. There’s a part of me that wants to call out. Wants to see if he’ll respond.</p><p> </p><p>But I would be crushed if he didn’t. I know that. So I turn the other way, straightening my shoulders and taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Alice!” No. I won’t turn around. I won’t do this again.</p><p> </p><p>A rough hand grabs my arm, stopping me in place. My breath stops in my chest. I squeeze my eyes shut. I can’t get my hopes up like this.</p><p> </p><p>I hear him move around me, standing in front of me. I slowly open my eyes, looking up at his concerned face. He’s here. In front of me. Solid and real. I let out a shuddering breath, a grin taking over my face.</p><p> </p><p>“You kept me waiting long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies, Ma’am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>